This invention relates to gaming systems and methods and, more particularly, this invention relates to reality gaming adventure systems and methods.
Incentives such as, for example, extended play, bonuses, etc. are well known manners of enticing gaming patrons or players to continue play on a particular electronic gaming device. Unfortunately, these simple incentive techniques do not effectively encourage players to play multiple gaming device, nor do they entice players who enjoy physical activity and adventure. To the contrary, these incentives are typically designed to encourage players to repeatedly play a particular gaming device at a particular venue, whereby the player has minimized physical activity, and is limited to the excitement a gaming device can provide. As a result, known gaming systems and methods make it very difficult for casino operators and the like to encourage or to promote the use of a wide variety of gaming activities by casino patrons, particularly new gaming activities, machines or venues with which players are not generally familiar. Furthermore, existing gaming systems and methods do not generally enable a particular casino or venue to establish promotional activities or to establish incentives to engage in gaming activities at multiple venues or casinos, some or all of which may be owned by different business entities and some or all of which may be geographically dispersed. Nor do the current gaming systems and methods provide for excitement and stimulation outside the realm of traditional gaming devices and activities. In other words, known gaming systems and methods typically do not enable venues or casino operators to establish more complex player incentives, promotional activities, physical activity and excitement that involve interrelationships between multiple gaming or non-gaming activities and interrelationships between multiple venues.